User talk:Perchan
Archived I have archived this page, so if you are continuing an old conversation, please place RE: before the heading. If it's a new one, just do the usual. --- PersonaSuperiorDeus RE:My sincere apologies I'd rather not notify you each and every time I post, 'cause I just find it really annoying. I can always just look at the recent changes and see who posted last. It becomes quite a hassle for me to remind an rp'er every time it's their post (mostly due to the fact that I always forget to do so). :I shall post when I'm on the computer, as it's midnight here. Also, you said you'd like to be the first to review Orijinaru, well... it's your turn to shine! Don't mine Hohenheim, his doesn't count as an actual review. ::Firstly, thank you for the review of Orijinaru. (: Secondly, it all depends on what you want to do. Since Hizashi is/was a Captain of the Gotei 13, perhaps she could try and persuade the other Captains to revolt against the Central 46, thus making them powerless against Gai and his friends. Or, you can go a completely different route and have Hizashi fight on Gai's side while the rest of the Captains fight alongside the Central 46. If either of those aren't good enough, I'll try my best to think up better ones. :::I just wanted to let you know that in my last post, I made Naishō walk up to Hizashi with his blade sheathed, but it doesn't mean the battle's over. I thought that she could perhaps still fear him and try to attack him while he's attempting to help her up. If you have a better idea, go for it; mine was just a suggestion. You're doing fine; but you seem to have to have a plot for your rp's, when (at least here) you roleplay, you usually just go with the flow. Anyways, just have Hizashi play tag with Naishō, since he loves games. ;D :The race is great, but I'd like to point out that if a Mototsu is unable to learn zanjutsu, then it is impossible for one to wield a zanpakutō; plus, zanjutsu isn't a shinigami-only ability. Any being that uses a blade can, and has, learned zanjutsu. However, that's just my two cents. *'EDIT:' It's fine if you take a break; it'll still be there when you get back. *'EDIT:' How do you like my new signature? :3 Sure Sure you can make one of my Kosmousukihaku. And don't worry about things like that have and can be for characters. I will deal with the have and that way you an have fun on the what can be.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Umm did I message this to the wrong person? I have had to talk with many people today here cause of my Tournament.: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Td5, I was wondering, could I create a Kosumossukihaku (That's a lot to stomach, lol)? PersonaSuperiorDeus 00:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC )If you didn't send this than you have a hacker and need to report it too Sei the heasd Admin at once for someone with your signature sent this message.: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:02, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I am the host of a Tournament and I have to message a lot of people in it about posts and things. I thought I sent a message to the wrong person when I had to reply to five messages. But why do you want to make a Kosumosukihaku, but you have my permission which isn't needed.: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:12, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok then just wondering. As for how you make it thats up to you mostly. If there is something that breaks free from the foundation means its origin idea of their history, appearance, powers, etc I will message you about it. As I am correcting its horrible grammer.: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Your post and what 4 gods are you referring to? Maybe I could help you if I knew more. =D [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC Hmmm why don't you manifest them when you first activate the ability causing them to be able to be able to protect you or even attack the enemy but then they each have a "true" ability that can be used once she prepares herself. Like for instance Seiryuu would be albe to capture the foe in a sphere of energy that slowly drains their energy until they try to escape and then self-destructs with the strength they used against it. Its weaker against a drained foe due to them not having much strength left but against a foe that breaks out early with tremendous power it is much higher quality attack. I hope that makes sense and helped at least a bit. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Im a he btw...just cause I saw what you put on Hizashi's page lol. Not that it actually matters =P But yea hmmm just post s you normally would. Don't think so much about it, just respond as the character would in a fight, don't try to think ahead for next moves in such and just go with the flow. Its more fun that way =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:06, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh I'm thinking of joining the FTF....anything you suggest? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:23, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm awesome sauce. I think I'll go make my first character (Van's counter part) over there now while I wait for RPs lol. Who knows, maybe we can start up the GF over there as well =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:30, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Okie dokie that works lol. Haha Well once I finish my character, just let me know what you think of it =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:37, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Actually I'm gonna utilize crystal (dragon slayer) as I already thought about it quite frequently. Though I din't know there was a FTF out there =P Now if only Index and Reborn had Fanons as the OP fanon kinda sucked lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Haha wow! I can't wait for the Index one to really start up. That should be intereting to see how it goes =D Though I'm kinda scared cause I can imagine what pops up seeing as that it was one complex series haha. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Well Makoto and Touma wouldnt be able to identify as thats just electricity and negation respectively so I mean that could be worked around quite easily. Though Accel and Fiamma...that isnt so easy to break down lol Hmmm I think if anything they would try to combine some characters and call it something new =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 06:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :I find Fiamma to not be as powerful as everyonr interprets. Just immobolize him and he's useless like they shown in the anime (or maybe it was the manga) when you surprise him it easy to attack him seeing as he wouldnt have the chance to utilize that destructive hand lol. But technically speaking I go back between NF BFF and now FTF. =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 06:29, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :I cant reall think of what to do now that I started there lol. Hmmm oh well. I think i'll focus on this for now too get my stories done lol. But don't forget it your move on our RP. Oh and try to think of something for the other fight as well...just dont think too hard lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 06:52, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh I will when the combat starts. lol I just figured her attack would lose strength as it continued onward such as the the case with any attack, allowing Raze to deflect it. Though I did have one question about your last message. Defeat Yamamoto? Whoa! That's some aspiration you have there. Though I find it incredibly hard it to believe too. Not even wonderweiss (who was made to defeat him) or Aizen-fly succeeded. And no offense but I dont think Hizashi is capable of beating Aizen so you may want to change that up a bit especially since Yamamoto was noted to be the strongest Shinigami in all of history as well as the oldest granting him a large sum of experience and thus combat prowess. But yea the latest chpters? Besides the ones that already out? I usually read them pretty much as soon as they come out lol Hmm if the latest chapter isnt the one where Erza defeats Azuma then sure! =D [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 07:34, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Haha you get chapters before the website? Cause I usually read them at mangastream or tenmanga as soon as theyre out. =P But yea...hmmm why is it you cant think of anything to do with Unmei? Is it because you don't know how to combat Kamina? Cause ou've been doin a pretty good job ofit so far pal. lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 14:35, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Hahaha its cool. its a great ability though there's a slight problem. in my post i said that it was bonding with your organs so by expelling it you would effictively be expelling your own innards. the process work by causing the liquid that makes up the dragon to insert into the blood cells and then insert cells that make up organs. ---just in case you were wondering. But the purpose of this is to let you kno youu may want to change the post a bit as you would be killing hizashi in the process. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 04:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ha thanks pal, but I read it earlier on tenmanga.com. =P I wished they would get back to the action instead of the multiple explanations. Granted, I now they did somewhat, but I miss the older chapters where it was like Natsu was punching in faces for like 13 pages with maybe 3 pages of dialogue lol. But thanks for the review of Madoka as well. Funny thing is Imade a mistake when writing it, I meant that that the zanpakuto changes its abilities based on the situation but the mistake turned out to be a blessing in disguise as it works and works better at that lol. And Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about our RP. I'm just trying to organize things a bit better on my charcater's pages as well as adding needed information. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:50, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hahaha whoa whoa whoa pal. its cool if you wait abit before leaving a new message. but um i like haru's? zanpakuto, though if you used bluenote as inspiration thn you officially chose the worst charcter lol. And before creating a new chacter i would think of how you want this character to go. For example, you have many charcters but you could make your titular character and then start them low or mid-level and then work up slowly through RPs with others or you could just have a character train another to become stronger lol. Hope that helps[[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 05:12, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh! And its your move in our RP when you get the chance =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 01:20, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::lol sorry, this way it works out better for her character capabilities =P but I see you took the opposite approach that i suggested with that character oh well its your characters so I can't really complain lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 02:33, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha ohhh thats ok so are you going to make student to go with?[[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 02:55, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Hahaha and maybe we coud have a little match between Haruki and him/her lol Oh do you have any ideas about what Rozeluxe's zanpakuto should be? I plan on changing it but idk what to just yet. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 03:10, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Awesome! lol. Hmm I have a few ideas but I'm not sure about anything just yet. I just need somethin to spark an idea you know? lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 03:49, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :::oh and since youre pretty much a member of the GF heres our site we use for images for characters =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 03:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I like it. Hmm though I dont think you have enough info there for others to utilize it, well unless that was part of your plan then coolio! lol. Though Personally I don't creations that deem to be the source of anything at all as I think Blach canon will reveal that but I like how you say that there may be more to it than meets the eye so that puts a healthier light on it in my opinion. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 04:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Its not bad but I dount you could use him in many RPs on here as most people dislike zans that directly copy their ability. Thats why with Anna I only have her activate it in dire situations and Ruiko learns and upgrades their abilities that way its not just spamming cloning you know? As for the other character well you could always have her meet a few other charcaters to build relationships and then start some journeys. lol. [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 05:13, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::DOnt feel like doing your own story? Well just do loads of RPs and have that branch off from your own story. That way its continuing but it has help from others you know? I would hate to see you vanish from the site like other users but then again I could always find you on FTF. lol [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 06:55, June 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Another new Section Your turn mate.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 04:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, Deus, I was wondering something.. I was planning on starting up a fanon wiki for the Toaru series, named Toaru Fanon wikia, what do you think about this??[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:09, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Well it's not like we have to anyway, all we need to do is expand on things, and maybe focus a little more on physical ability. So, I'll give you the link when I've started it.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:14, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, here you are, the new wiki, after you make a few pages, I can give you admin rights if you want.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:37, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I understand where you are coming from don't worry.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 11:14, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you introduce Soji and Yurei? And maybe make Gai get his zanpakutou's true form.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 05:29, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it's nice, although you should put a duration on it, as it would cost alot of energy to utilise, by the way, how do you like these two characters.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 08:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and the reason for that will be explained later, although I'll tell you right now. His ability Omnipresence and Tracker are actually magical abilities, as he is an artificial 'angel' like Kazakiri, except that his magical powers were converted into esper abilities as he formed an AIM field when he was 14, but more will be explained. When he 'awakens' into an artificial angel form, he will become a mage and esper hybrid much like Tsuchimikado, however, he has an ability to completely seal either his magical powers or esper abilities, as he cannot use magic while having an AIM field, a person developed that seal and blah blah blah, more will be explained later.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:10, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, could you give me a full fledged review like critical and everything on my new character in FTF, whenever you have the time, here he is, I think he's pretty well done, although it's your decision, so yeah, oh and don't be surprised if there are some similarities to this guy, he wasn't based off him but I needed someone to battle Hozuki properly and I felt the guy I made suited the role. [[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:35, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Actually, can I use my new character for the RP, if Karen is still crazy then it gives me the opportunity to place him against someone of basically equal level (psychotic person) by the way, your arc of possession won't work against his sword as it is made out of the material that Nordic Throne creates (don't know how)10:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC)[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) Yeah I guess, how do you like my new signature?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 11:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I can't really say too much, but she's nice.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Should I start it.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yo Persona, by the way, can you tell me what you think of this character's persona, I might make him my main character in terms of roleplaying, I actually was thinking of a more manipulative persona, but I might explore that later, I don't know, but yeah.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:38, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, thanks for that, I think I have a way to add to his 'curiosity complex' as I'll now call it, while adding a manipulative 'touch' to it. He could possibly use manipulation in order to fulfill his curiosity about his opponent's or allies' intellectual capacity and willpower. Anyways, onto your character, she's really funny and powerful no doubt. Her appearance is outlined very well, which I like, as well as her personality, which I found quite a few similarities to Kazehana from Sekirei, if you know of her, her zanpakutou is based off of Gildarts' dissassembly, but I like the weakness you've placed there, awesome work.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) yeah, thanks. Oh, and who's the enemy that Karen is fighting next? Is it story related??[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 10:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Lol, don't worry, by the way, could you please make a new section next time you post on my talk page, the Another New Section, section is getting too big.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 10:50, June 14, 2011 (UTC) She's cool, I like how you've made her almost opposite to Ayano which is because of her revenge, nice work. By the way, once I've done a bit on Jin's zan and vizard powers, would you think of RP'ing with him?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC) sure, I'll be done soon I hope[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 05:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure! ^_^ u can always do... Do tell me who though Lone Black Garuga 05:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Rp Hey their Persona just wonderin if ya wanna do a rp with me 11:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC)GuNzOfWoLfz Hey again i would love your help creating my characters because they quite unorganised at the moment thx 11:35, June 5, 2011 (UTC)GuNzOfWoLfz Um ya i would like you to make a char for me and i dont mind what you do with that char and thx GuNzOfWoLfz 12:01, June 5, 2011 (UTC) cheers just come and tell me when your ready for a rp or when your not busy GuNzOfWoLfz 13:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.. To be honest, whenever I create a character... I simply let ideas pop out of nowhere and I start writing them on the said character.. ^_^ I know I'm wierd... So I suggest you let it flow! I know this doesn't help but all my RPs are just quite random and simply type in random things... Though... This certain RP... Do you want ur char to develop in some aspect? Personality-growth? Power-growth like training? I'm in whatever it is you want. Hmm but if you created this character out of thin air... (which I normally do) doing a little chit-chat kind of RP is good for her to develop or for you to atleast get some ideas... ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 13:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Mahou Sensei Negima! Yep, I read it. Secundum actually pissed me off. Cheers to Fate for finishing him off like he was nothing. Fate reminds me a bit of Ulquiorra. Alotta good guy potential there.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 04:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I hope so too. And, could u tell me watcha think of Ahatake's new Bankai? Due to certain...shall we say complications that have arisen, I've had to change it. Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki/Kan'na. Please tell me watcha think.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 04:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. And the administration, aside from a few who are decent, assume that rudeness is the best way to deal with me. Of course they're wrong, but I deal with it. I'm used to it. And thanks again ^^--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 05:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Psd It remembered this that I the article character that I helped you figure out, what kind Zanpakuto he should have. The one with the poison Sake. Well you should at least credit Kou for helping, as all I did was come the idea but he made it Bleach realistic and deserves credit.: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) God Damnit. Ignore that message it was for someone else Twonjr3. I was checking my messages and I rememberred about that. And I just got the wronger user. However, if you need help with Zanpakuto I can help. Doing too much at once can trip you up.: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) The bomb Lol, I'd be insulted if you didn't ^^ Feel free.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 03:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) It's nice to know some people can get away with something like that. Pretty sure if I tried something like that with mine, with the admins current mood towards me, a rage-filled lecture would follow.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 14:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Like you have no idea. Though it's more of them being against me than gender-bending.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 16:53, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Btw, what do u think of her, so far? --ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 18:48, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ^^ The higher-ups seem irritated with her. Here's hoping I'm still on wikia when you get back.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 02:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) False alarm. I thought they were irritated, though it doesn't take to irritate one of them anyway. And "Squicky"? I've only ever heard that on TVTropes. And I'm not sure. While we've only seen Arrancar use Sonído, Adjuchas and Vasto Lordes level Menos may be able to as well, just we haven't seen. And thanks ^^ She's the first human I've created with the intention of actually using.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 00:05, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Btw, next time you send a message to my page, please start a new section. "Hey there..." is becoming the longest section on my page ^^--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 06:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) TT ^TT I g2g. Reply to this so I'll remember to look at them when I log back on please.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 03:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC)